Nine Lives
by PrototypeLova
Summary: "Well my mother once said, cats have nine lives. She said that a month before cancer took her. Ironic." Leo/Aeris
1. Prologue

**Nine Lives**

**Alright. Down to business. First of all,** **nintendosegasonyguy****, your story 'Christmas Break' is my favorite story in this section… The main thing I find attractive about your story is how you see their reality, and how people can star in video games like a movie star. And it is annoying how you just dropped the story and moved on to something else far less interesting. Granted, younger years is an ok story, but not as good as your other. I have a very short and simple summary for how I feel about this.**

**FINISH IT BEFORE I HARVEST YOUR BRAIN.**

**Anyway… To clear up any confusion before the story begins… if you are even reading the bolded text, is that my VG cats universe will be slightly different than that of other fics. **

**If you are a Doctor Who fan, let me explain it like this. It is a parallel universe in which the humans went extinct before they could ever reach their full potential, and felines arose instead. They eventually evolved into a humanoid form, such as opposable thumbs, but still kept their feline features. Anything of man was forgotten besides skeletons discovered by archeologists. **

**Put simply, cats are sentient humanoids. Any other generic animal like dogs, birds, and several others remain as they would be. Obviously there are no more house cats however the cat looks at the tiger like we do when we look at apes. We think of them as our ancestors.**

**And for you who don't watch Doctor Who, humans are replaced by humanoid cats. The end. No explanation required. Maybe I shouldn't have rambled about it. I should've known you don't care and probably aren't even reading this.**

**Well this is 435 words wasted. Including this very sentence. And this one. And this one. And this one…**

**And so I salute you before throwing you into an ocean of my ramblings put into a story. By the way, this sentence is counted in the number above too. No really, count it yourself.**

**And now I am getting distracted. Anyway, the story. Whoopee.**

**And if you read all of that, you get a gold star for being a royal time waster. But that's why we're all here, aren't we? To waste time and distract ourselves from the inevitable fact that eventually we have to get jobs… And I'm distracted again… Grr… Here's the damn story. Leave me alone. And yes, I mean YOU Jacob! Your name probably isn't Jacob, but it's fun to fuck with all of the Jacobs of the world.**

* * *

><p>Leo Leonardo the 3rd. That's my name. Full name anyway, son of Leo Leonardo the 2nd, and Jillian Leonardo. Sounds so medieval, doesn't it? My dad was from Britain and my mom was born and raised in Canada. Dad immigrated to Canada and never lost his heavy British accent or culture. I'm glad I only inherited his fur color.<p>

Mom died of cancer when I was 4 and dad has taken care of me ever since. I never went to preschool and I never made any friend at kindergarten. I never talked to anyone, never really cared. I was always that loner. That guy who never talks.

Dad tried his best, but we could never relate. Only one thing interested me back then.

Video games.

I got my hands on my first video game when I was 5, it was 1999, so the graphics weren't exactly great.

It was Croc: Legend of the Gobbos for Gameboy. It had me interested. Within three years I had my first 'rated M' game. BloodRayne. Some game where you're a vampire chick. It's about at that time was when I met Aeris.

I met Aeris when we were in 3rd grade. She has pink fur, which is remarkable. She didn't dye it or anything. It is incredibly rare to have pink fur, and was considered a genetic marvel by scientists back then. Because of this, she was picked on a lot. They called her pinkie and accused her of being a freak and going out with Barney the dinosaur. She had absolutely no friends.

I didn't befriend her because I pity her. I befriended her because she was like me.

Her parents died in a house fire, she only survived because her mother dropped her out a window to people to catch her below. She was saved by a ton of random strangers that probably don't even remember her.

Her mother and father were trapped in the fire, and they were killed when the celling collapsed on them. She was only 3 when this happened.

She was put in a foster home with a nice family, but she was still the outcast of the group. The family had children of their own. Her 'brothers' ended up bullying her to no end.

She couldn't escape, and had nothing. When this happened, she too took a liking to video games when one day, her older 'brother' invited her to play the PlayStation 2 with him.

From that day onward, whenever her brothers were occupied with something else, she would play video games. As a loner and an outcast to most people, she found that video games help.

I met here on September 23rd, 2002 when she approached me underneath a tree in recess. I was playing a Gameboy, and she wanted to try. We ended up becoming best friends within the next few days.

I ended up becoming sort of a comedian. I always ended up doing silly and stupid things to make her laugh. I never really grew out of that.

In middle school, Aeris kind of changed. She grew much more aggressive towards the people around her. Even me. I never changed much. I ended up becoming a class clown because of all the simply stupid things I did. I did them just to bring a smile upon Aeris's day. But she ended up calling me an idiot. But that didn't stop her from laughing.

Every weekend she would come to my house. Never would I come to her house because of her foster brothers.

At my house, it was just me and my dad, and my dad worked all day. So it was plainly me and Aeris almost all the time. We were like siblings. We fought like siblings. We played like siblings.

Our friendship never really changed. I was the teasing idiot and she was the aggressive girl. Even after we both went through puberty. And 'that time of the month' was never really fun with her.

Lifetime friends, as if we had anyone else. Around 2008, Aeris's foster parents divorced, and her foster mother took custody of her biological children. Aeris was forced to stay with the father.

She had a few boyfriends. None of which lasted long. For the prom, we were both alone, so we just hung out at my house.

I, however, have never had a girlfriend. I had maybe one or two friends besides Aeris, but I never talk to them anymore.

I live in Toronto, Canada. Home of the worst fucking street names on the planet.

I live on 438 Sumach Street.

Aeris lives nearby, on 12 Wellesley Avenue. Within walking distance. Directions are easy. Step out of house, left, left, right, left after two houses, and I'm there.

Aeris and I go to school at Pattison High School, all the way over at Englinton Avenue. 12 minute drive, hour long walk. We're both in Junior Year, but we're going to be seniors soon.

Yep. Life is just sweet and dandy. Summer near, new games, all the time in the world.

Despite a bumpy childhood, life was nice. Everything is fine.

Or so I thought…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. A long prologue. Pasted together with fairly useless information, yet it will be easier to visualize and understand the characters. Shit I sound like my teacher…<strong>

**Well next chapter something will actually happen, unlike this big sea of useless words. Onwards. Whoopee.**


	2. A Series of Misfortunate Events

The last day of school is finally over. Jesus I thought it would never end…

I walked out of the school main doors, behind everyone else rushing to their cars or parents… depends if any of them got a license. Some of them only have permits and still drive by themselves. I'm gonna laugh when they get pulled over, and are gonna have to explain that shit to the cop.

Wait, where's Aeris? I haven't seen her all day.

I got out my cell phone, and called her.

… "What do you want?" She answered.

"Where were you today?"

"At home. It's the last day, what are they gonna do, suspend me?"

I grinned mischievously.

"They don't suspend you, they expel you." I told her.

"Wait… WHAT?"

"Yeah, the principal said that if you don't bother coming for the last day, don't bother coming next year." I giggled a little after that.

"… You're a lying mother fucker."

"Well I suppose I am guilty for fucking your mother."

"A corpse is all you could get."

"…You're an ass."

"And you're an idiot."

"Well your mother was more interested in my pants rather than my head."

"Only place she could look to escape the sight of your disfigured face."

"Or she was mesmerized by my massive-"

"Stop there. We don't want this shit to get out of hand like last time."

"Why do women always stop the fight just as us men are winning?"

"Because testosterone is not a factor. Anyway I have to go in a few minutes, so why did you call, besides trying to bug me."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get vaccinated. You should too; there was a biological terror attack up north."

"Since when do terrorists have a problem with Canada?"

"It wasn't a terrorist. It was a terror attack. Some guy went nuts and released a rabies virus."

"So if said guy committed a terror attack, doesn't that make him a terrorist?" I asked just to annoy her.

"Shut the fuck up Leo. I'll see you at your house around 5:00."

"I guess I'll get a vaccination with you." Might as well. Not like I have anything better to do.

"Fine."

She hung up. I sighed and put the phone in my pocket.

I walked to my car. Dad insisted upon getting me one after I got my license, simply because he would be at work all day, and dropping his work and picking my up was starting to get in the way.

I yawned as I got in the blue sedan. Toronto Medical clinic… 10 minute drive.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the medical clinic. Aeris's bike was parked out front. She always calls me an idiot yet I'm the one with the driver's license. She only has a permit.<p>

I smirked to myself as I thought.

I walked in, and sat next to Aeris.

She was dressed as she usually is. Purple turtle neck, lighter purple jacked, dark purple pants. What is it with her and purple? I get that it matches her fur, but I saw that her entire room is purple. Her laptop is purple; the desktop background of her laptop is purple. Everything she owns is purple. I wouldn't be surprised if she painted her X-Box purple… If it hadn't gotten the red ring of death.

I snickered to myself.

"The hell are you laughing at?" She asked me.

"Nothing… I just remembered a joke."

"What joke?"

"The one where your X-Box fails." I said before getting a smug grin.

She elbowed me in the gut. Doesn't hurt much anymore though. She's done it so many times it kind of becomes numb.

But I never get used to getting kicked in the nuts. Not that she does that often… But if she loses her temper when in a game of Mortal Kombat… Anything can happen. This is why I let her win when she starts grinding her fangs. For my unborn children's sake.

"Why are we here again?" I asked her.

"Because of the rabies outbreak north of here. I told you that."

"I forgot. So a zombie infection is coming!" I laughed.

"What? No! It's rabies. It makes people go nuts in its last stages before they just get into a fetal position and die."

"But that movie Quarantine said that rabies will cause zombies." I said with a grin.

"Quarantine was a movie. A bad one at that. Rabies doesn't work like all infected work with other infected to kill non infected. If so many rabid cats are together, they all go nuts and kill each other. They don't pick sides."

"So they're rebellious zombies!" I said just to annoy her.

"It's a miracle society allows someone as stupid as you to walk among us. The government should neuter you."

"Unfortunately for you, we don't live in China. Ha!"

"If you EVER get a chick pregnant, I will abort your fucking kid myself."

"Aw you would stick your hand in there." I said, before she punched me in the shoulder.

"Does that mean I won?" I said with a grin.

"Alright you can go f-"

"Next!" The nurse shouted.

Aeris got up and followed the nurse.

"I'll beat your ass when I come out." She said.

I stuck my tongue out childishly.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, she walked out.<p>

"Next!" The nurse yelled.

I got up and walked towards the nurse… only to be tripped by Aeris.

I barely caught my fall with my hands. I got back up and looked at her.

"You know, you're the only girl I know that takes that much advantage of the fact that I can't hit you back."

"As far as I know, I'm the only girl who speaks to you."

"Ahem." The nurse said impatiently.

"She just spoke to me." I said triumphantly.

"Speaking consists of words, not an annoyed grunt sound." Aeris said with a smirk.

"AHEM." I turned to face the nurse.

"Moving on then." I said with a grin.

I walked into the room, and the nurse got the needle.

Uhg I hate needles. I never got over the fear. I learned to tolerate it, but I still hate needles.

"Pull up your sleeve." The nurse told me. I did so and pulled my long blue sleeve up to my shoulder.

She put the needle in my arm. It doesn't hurt; it's just really really uncomfortable, to the point where you think it hurts… Wait that still counts as hurting…

Ever pull up a long sleeve to your shoulder, ad if you flex your shoulder wrong, it pops down really fast?

Yeah, that happened here…

The sleeve popped down and bumped the nurse's hand downward with the needle still in my arm. It scratched downward before the needle broke, and a little bit of vaccine sprayed into my eyes.

Eyes burning like shit, and my arm pretty much cut open with the needle still sticking out, I jumped out of the seat, and stepped on my own tail. I tripped after doing so, and my forehead landed square onto the corner of the counter.

When I hit the counter, I shook the surface, causing a small trash bin of used needles to fall.

I fell before the needles did, so they all fell on me…

Most of them were falling on the side or upside down, but a few of them were falling with the point downward.

I moved my hand to cover my head, for a needle to stab the palm of my right hand. Two needles went into my left arm, one in my thigh, and one fell onto my head, bouncing off of my skull, but scratching my already bruised forehead.

Finally, the bin itself fell onto my head.

I swear it was like from a fucking cartoon.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"No miss, I'm completely fine. Do me a favor and help me pull these needles from my arm and thigh?" I said sarcastically.

I later counted how many injuries I had that day. Ten. I got scratched by a broken needle, vaccine got in my eyes, I stepped on my tail and tripped, I hit my head on a counter, I got stabbed by five needles, and a trash bin hit my head. All for a fucking rabies shot.

The nurse helped me up, pulled the needles out, cleaned the blood from my needle marks, bandaged most of my left arm and my right hand, bandaged my head, and gave me an eye drop.

I walked out, and saw Aeris on her PSP.

She looked up.

"What the hell took so… What the fuck happened!" She asked.

The top of my head was bandaged, as was my right hand, my eyes were bloodshot, and I was clutching my left upper arm. Usually when you see someone like that, you think they've been in a car accident recently.

I gave a forced toothy smile to her, and said, "**I got a shot.**" through my teeth.

"Seriously, what the fuck happened to your head… and your hand. Why are they bandaged?"

"It was a little needle accident."

"A needle did this?"

"Needle**S**." I said, emphasizing the plural.

"You have a knack for getting injured in the most fucking unlikely ways."

"Yes, when you aren't beating me, physics somehow take control."

"I don't hit that hard." She defended.

"Face it; you're a fan of S&M." I smirked.

"Oh go fuck yourself." She said, giving me the middle finger.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the clinic.<p>

"You want me to dr-" I was cut off when I tripped on the curb and face planted on the side of the road.

A car slowed to a stop a few yards from me.

An orange cat stuck his head out the window.

"You alright down there mate?" He asked me.

I got up, holding my now bloody nose.

"I'm fine. I just tripped."

"Be careful. If I was a drunk, I just mighta' hit ya." He said, before closing his window.

I stepped back on the sidewalk and he drove on.

"I think fate is trying to kill you." Aeris said, and giggled.

"Well my mother once said, cats have nine lives." I thought for a moment.

"Now that I recall, she said that about a month before cancer took her. Ironic." I said.

Aeris was silent.

"What? No yo mamma jokes?" I asked her.

"Well, your mother is dead. Seems like disrespect."

"Your parents are dead, and you don't seem offended by my your mother jokes."

"I don't remember my mom or dad. Kind of gives a golden ticket for everyone to make fun of them."

"Actually, it gives YOU a golden ticket to make fun of everyone's parents everywhere, dead or alive. Besides, you always did yo momma jokes back in middle school."

"That's because back then I thought your mother divorced your father. I didn't know she died."

"Wasn't offended then, why would I be offended now? You've kicked me in my groin more than once, and I forgave you for it even though you weren't sorry… What makes you think I care about your mamma jokes?"

Aeris was silent yet again.

"You have some kind of talent for starting conversations with no point." She pointed out.

"I may start these, but you feed the fire." I said with a grin.

Then Aeris noticed something.

"Why aren't you wearing your bell collar?" She asked.

"To break the trend."

"On the last day of school?"

"Now YOU'RE starting random conversations."

"Random actions tend to start random conversations." She pointed out.

"Well if you miss it THAT badly, I'll put it back on when I get home."

"I'm not saying I miss it. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. For all you know, the bell could be a bomb."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now excuse me as I call homeland security."

…

"I'm bored. Let's play Call of Duty."

"Eh, what the hell. Let's go."

"Wanna ride?"

"Nah, I gotta get the bike home." She gestured to her pink bicycle.

"You should leave that pink piece of shit."

"I'm sorry, but am I a pink piece of shit?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, you dress and decorate everything you own into purple or pink. I'm surprised your house isn't pink yet. It's so girly."

"Is there a problem with my gender?" She asked.

"Several, but that's not the point."

Her eye twitched a bit.

"Everything you own is so girly, you look so girly, and then you start playing Gears of War, and start talking shit. It's a big mindfuck!" I continued.

"What was that about my gender?" She asked.

"Nothing. Let's play Call of Duty." I said quickly. I then ran to the sedan, got inside, and locked the doors.

She then walked up to my window, and mouthed 'fuck you' to me.

I gave an 'innocent' smile, and started the car.

I let the pressure off of my bloody nose. It finally stopped bleeding.

Well this was an interesting afternoon. A series of very misfortunate events. No movie reference intended…

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chapter where absolutely nothing happened. You're at the edge of your seat now, aren't you?<strong>

**Today, he tripped, and stabbed himself with many needles. Tomorrow, he will be shot at by the CIA, will perform a drive by on an old lady, disarm a bomb, go on a murder spree, get high off of catnip, bang his head on a wall, use a magic marker to draw upside down smiley faces on his stomach, and go streaking while covered in the blood of the victims he murdered earlier.**

**Maybe not… But that would make an interesting story. Maybe later I'll make a story called; "The Day Leo went Nuts"**

**The problem with that is; that I think that he is already nuts, and only plays video games to delay his inevitable killing spree. But don't we all?**

**No? Just me? Fine. Fuck you guys. I'm going to kill my neighbors…**

**Oh, and review. Yeah just press that button down there and write something.**

**Do it.**

**FUCKING DO IT!**

**I hope that button doesn't change positions like the description on YouTube did. That made almost ¾ of the videos sound stupid whenever someone who wasn't there before the update watches their video.**

**Don't you DARE make the same mistake, FanFiction. YouTube employees might have security, but you don't… Insert evil smile about here.**

**What was I talking about? Oh yeah…**

**DO IT!**


	3. If Life had a SaveLoad Button

I mouthed 'Fuck you' to him through his car window.

He just smiled as if he was saying 'Me?'

I rolled my eyes, and got on my bike. He thinks he's so goddamn clever because he got a license. Mother fucking…

I started cycling down the bike lane. I turned around to see Leo following me slowly. That idiot is going to cause traffic…

Now… What was I dreaming about this morning? It seems like something I should rememb-

**HONK!**

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, one hand on the handle bars, one hand covering one of my ears. I swerved off onto the sidewalk. It took me a second to get back on the bike lane.

Fucking Leo honked the damn horn!

I let go of my ear, and flipped him off. He was laughing his God damn ass off in there.

He pulled up next to me, and rolled down the window.

"You should've seen your face!" He shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

"You are a fucking idiot!" I shouted at him, which only made him laugh harder.

Then I realized something, the left side of his car is on the wrong side of the street.

And a car was car was coming…

"Shit! Look out!"

He turned his head towards the road, and his eyes widened.

He hit the brakes, pulled behind me and got on the right side of the road again, narrowly missing the oncoming car.

The other driver honked and stuck a middle finger out of his window.

I looked behind me, and Leo had a big grin on his face. What the fuck? Does he take pleasure in near head-on collisions?

He pulled up next to me again, this time staying on his own road.

"What the fuck was that! Are you trying to kill yourself!" I shouted at him.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" He said, and gave a smug smile.

"I don't want to be around when your guts have skidded across the road. I might get a stain on my jacket." I said dryly.

"Face it. You're concerned with my safety."

"I really, REALLY, want to kick you in the balls right now."

"But you can't because your feet are occupied working the pretty pink petals. Hey, guess what I can do and you can't!"

**HONK!**

I held my left ear in annoyance.

"Quit fucking doing that!" I shouted.

He finally drove ahead, and turned into his driveway.

I ride into his yard, get off the bike, and leave it in his yard. I walked over to Leo as he got out of the car.

As soon as he closed his car door and turned around, I kicked him in the groin as hard as I can.

He yelped in pain before grabbing his crotch and falling into a fetal position on the floor.

He lied there for a minute, coughing every few seconds, before getting up steadily.

"OK. I deserved that." He coughed about three times.

"I really should've seen that coming…" He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

I started to laugh. He rolled his eyes and walked to his front door.

"Why does everyone see fit to laugh at my pain?" He asked.

"Because your pain brings a smile to my face." I told him with a smirk.

"Mhmm… *COUGH* sadist *COUGH*" (Thank you for that note, Jerksue Trollbitch)

"What was that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He grinned innocently.

He looks cute when he smiles like that… Although I will never tell him that… EVER.

I had a crush on him at one point. Back in middle school. Hell, even now he's still good looking. But this is Leo. We've been best friends since we were eight. I always wondered how he would react if I asked him out back in middle school. I had always wished that life had a save button, so I could ask him out, see the results, and if they're not good, reload before I did it.

But I got over that long ago. Besides, he never seemed interested in anything beyond friendship.

Maybe it's my fur? He clearly never liked the color pink.

Friendship is best, I suppose. Something tells me we wouldn't have been a good couple. I have more of a dominant nature… Guys don't like that apparently. My last two boyfriends never led to anything because of that.

Well. Guess I'm dying a virgin. Just like 95% of the WoW community. Except I never played WoW. It's one thing to buy a game and play it. But there is no way in fuck I'm paying by the month for that bullshit. I'm perfectly happy with Fallout 3.

Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Are you in there? What the hell are you thinking about? New ideas for your fanfictions, 'YaoiObessedFanGirl?'"

"Fuck off." I said, before punching him in the gut. He barely flinched.

"Nice try, but I've grown an immunity!" He said standing tall, proud of himself.

"Your legs are open." I pointed out.

"Yeah, so… SHI-" He was cut off by me kicking his groin again. He let out a moan of pain before falling onto the concrete walkway.

About a minute later, he got back up.

"Will you quit kicking me in the nuts?"

I chuckled.

"Maybe you should've 'grown an immunity' for them." I said with a smirk, before walking into his house.

"That's not funny! Every time you kick me there, you slaughter 100,000 innocent children! It's genocide!" His ears went back.

"Every single child I just killed would've grown up to be just like you. I just saved the world from yet another idiot invasion."

"You'll see! One day, my kind will rule!"

"That's the only advantage idiots have… Numbers…"

I grabbed the PlayStation 3 controller, and sat on the couch, waiting for him to set up the system.

He seemed to be distracted by something. I sat up. He was looking at a blood stain on his sleeve from the bloody nose he had earlier.

I sat back down, still waiting.

"Leo, what are you-"

He stuck his claws in the shoulder of his shirt, and tore it down his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"There was a stain on my shirt."

"So you rip the whole arm off!"

"Hmmm… Maybe I should even it out."

He then tore off the other shirt's arm.

"Well, now it's completely ruined… Unless you're going for the 'gay biker' look." I told him, as I face palmed.

"You're right."

He then used his claws to tear the middle of the shirt in half, and pull it off.

…Not bad.

He then flexed his arms.

"Sexy, no?" He asked me in a Spaniard accent.

It was at that moment I noticed I was staring… And blushing… But he didn't seem to notice, lucky for me.

He then looked down.

"There is some dust on my pants! This will not do at all…"

Alright this is getting weird.

"Goodbye." I told him, and started walking the other direction.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I didn't like that shirt anyway. I'm going to put on another, you set up Modern Warfare 2. I'll kick your ass in versus." He said, as he walked upstairs to his room.

I shook my head of any stray thoughts.

Right then, where is it?

I walked over to his game shelf, and looked through the PS3 section.

Assassins Creed 2… No. Red Dead Redemption… No. Bioshock… No. Ah, here we are. Modern Warfare 2.

Alright. Disc is in, versus mode activated, select profiles…

DickKickerOver9000… That would be me.

OvaryPuncherUnder9000… That's Leo.

I laughed when he first came up with that name after I made mine.

He would never hit me. From what I recall, he likes to be gentlemanly. Although he does injure my brain every time he does something remarkably stupid. It makes that brain tumor grow another centimeter.

I have to say that he is funny most of the time… Until he gets annoying… This happens quickly… That's when I hit him.

But he somehow never stops smiling. No matter how badly I hurt him. (Although I never really TRY to hurt him badly. A punch to the shoulder and the occasional kick to the groin aren't too much.)

But it's not just me, but whenever something bad happens, he somehow finds a way to laugh about it. Just today, he gets injured somehow by the nurse, trips and faceplants on the road, and gets kicked in the nuts twice by me, and his mood isn't even affected.

An admirable feature. With me being the only friend he knows in real life, and his mother dying at a young age, and his father never being home, you'd think he would have more of a bitter attitude.

This is why I'm friends with him. If he were some bitter assmunch like all of the other video game nerds back in school, I would not be at his house.

Why can't all guys be like him? Sure he gets annoying, but better than almost every jock asshole out there that never fucking stops talking about sports, urrg. Reminds me of my ex.

But I guess that's my opinion. I'm sure some girl somewhere out there actually likes those kinds of assholes.

I sighed. I guess that's why I write so many fanfictions. There's no such fucking thing as the perfect man.

I continued to sit on the couch, waiting. Jesus, how long have I been thinking? What the fuck is taking Leo so long?

I walked upstairs to his room, and knocked on the door.

"What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Looking for my collar. Come in."

I opened the door. He was currently looking underneath his bed. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt. Does he have any shirts that aren't blue and long sleeves?

His room is pretty bland. Basic bed. Basic dresser. Basic mirror. Basic desk. Basic computer.

A little customization wouldn't go unheard of.

"Where did you last leave it?" I asked him.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for it."

"You forgot? You were wearing it yesterday. It's not like you have a drinking problem."

"Maybe in two years. I'll be knee deep in beer."

"Please, you couldn't even finish a can when we were 13."

"I was 13! Come on!"

"So was I, I finished the can."

"And you puked." He pointed out.

"But I finished it." I laughed.

Four years later, he is still the exact same… Besides height variation I mean. He never changed.

I walked beside his computer, and I noticed the cloths he was wearing yesterday next to the desk. I moved the jeans out of the way, and I picked up the collar.

Blue collar, big blue bell. It doesn't ring, it's mainly for show. He said he found it off some dead guy. I knew he was lying, he was just trying to fuck with me when he said that.

As for my Triforce Zelda necklace? He gave it to me when we were 12. It was always special to me, although I never told him that. And never will. It's weird how no matter how good a friend someone is, you never really want to tell them how much they mean to you.

I turned to him.

"It couldn't possibly be in the pile of clothing you wore yesterday, could it? You know, since you were wearing the collar yesterday and all." I said, as he turned around.

"Yeah yeah…" He said as he snatched it out of my hand, and fastened it around his neck.

He walked out of the room, I followed shortly after.

"Alright, so we're doing versus right? I'm not in the mood for the blac-" He was cut off, as he walked down the stairs, he tripped on his own foot, fell forward, rolled a few steps, before hitting the back of his head on the hand rail, and rolling limply down to the floor.

"Holy shit! Leo! Are you alright!" I asked, as I ran down the stairs after him.

Shit that looked brutal. He was currently lying face down on the floor, making no movement.

I knelt down to him. Is he dead? No, he just fell down the stairs, it can't be that serious… Can it? He could've broken his neck on the railing. Shit shit shit shit…

I rolled him onto his back, and put my head against his chest. A heartbeat, good.

But he hit his head pretty hard, he could be paralyzed.

Ok, call an ambulance, everything will be fine. Wait, shit! I left my phone at home when I went to the clinic! Leo's phone!

I dug into his pocket, and took out the phone. Battery dead… **GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!**

I ran around the house, trying to find a home phone. I found a phone charger, but not a phone! What the fuck! Who the hell doesn't have a home phone!

Calm down Aeris… You're thinking the worst. He's probably just unconscious.

His nose is bleeding again… And his ear? Why is his ear bleeding! Shit this is not good, not good!

I grabbed him by his arms, and dragged him to the couch.

I laid him down on the couch, and put a pillow underneath his head.

"Stay right there."

I ran upstairs to his computer. I opened up Google search.

Search: ear bleeding causes

Infections, loud noises, massive head trauma… massive head trauma! Fuck!

Alright… What do I do?

_A = Airway with cervical spine control_

_B = Breathing_

_C = Circulation with control of bleeding_

I ran downstairs. He was clearly bleeding out the ears and nose. I ran to him, and checked his breathing. He was breathing still, his neck does not appear to be broken in any way, but he's bleeding out of his ears!

How do I tell if he's conscious…? Pain reflex!

I sighed.

"Sorry." I said, before punching him in the stomach, not hard, but enough to be painful.

His arm flinched. Ok, so he is not paralyzed, he is not dead, he is clearly unconscious, and he is still bleeding out the ears… Now what!

I sighed… I guess I wait. Nothing I can do.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes passed. I am getting tired, and he hasn't made any movement. His ears and nose finally stopped bleeding. I cleaned the blood off of his fur before it dried.<p>

I can't imagine how unlucky this day must feel to him. He's gotten hurt so many times within a few hours, it's almost criminal.

I had originally left the PS3 on, in case he woke up and it was nothing serious, but the music got annoying, so I turned it off.

What if he's in a coma?

"C'mon Leo. You've been through worse. Like that time you got mauled by a dog. You walked, well, limped away from that one. All you did is fall down some stairs!" I said, growing unsteady.

I sighed. I know if I had fallen down the stairs, and was in this situation, he would be able to drive me to a hospital…

Me? All I can do is Google medical information.

I feel so useless. Just sitting here, waiting…

It was only 6:00 pm, yet I already felt tired.

It wasn't long before my eyes slowly closed…

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't put the dates together in the prologue, they're both 17 years old. Just to clear confusion.<strong>

**Also, another fun fact, the legal drinking age in their part of Canada is 19.**

**Well, no random ramblings today… Soooo… Yeah… Why are you still here? Does anyone even read this text?**

**Oh, and one last thing.**

**Review Dammit!**


	4. Wikipedia Knows Best

Urrng… What happened?

My head feels like it was hit by a train…

My head is throbbing, my ears hurt, my eyes hurt, my nose hurts, my head and everything attached hurts… Especially the back of my head. It stings in that particular spot the most…

What's on my chest?

I opened my eyes to see… Aeris… Sleeping… With her head on my chest…

What the fuck? Did we get drunk? No… That doesn't make sense.

No alcohol in my house.

Our clothes are on, so nothing serious could've happened even if we were drunk.

Uhg, which would've been an awkward place to be in. You and your best friend wake up in bed together.

And no matter how drunken Aeris got, that would never happen. Even if I was drunk enough, my survival instincts would scream at me to never do it. Because when I would wake up the morning after, she would then stab me and dump my body in the ocean…

Why am I thinking about this? Uhg, Aeris was right. I do have a knack at starting random conversations… With myself… In my head…

Or maybe I'm just insane.

I tried to move, but my entire body feels weak.

"A-rrish" I cleared my throat, and tried again.

"Aeris." I said slightly louder and clearer.

She blinked her eyes awake.

It took her a moment to realize where she was.

She jumped up.

"Leo, you're awake! I-I must have fallen off my chair in my sleep." She said.

Well that would explain the awkward position.

"What… Happened..?"

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head… Hard…" She said.

"Stairs? That's it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I've fallen down those stairs on multiple occasions…" I told her.

I started to giggle.

Aeris got an annoyed look.

"Are you laughing? You could've died!"

"I only fell down the stairs… Calm down."

"Calm down? Your fucking ears were bleeding. The computer said that's from head trauma. SERIOUS head trauma! You could be in a coma! You could be paralyzed! You could be dead!"

"I hear concern in your voice again." I said with a goofy smile.

"Don't you understand what could've happened!"

"Yes, I could've gotten mortally injured, but I didn't. I could've fallen down the stairs and gotten only a sprained ankle. Should we be celebrating because the consequences could've been less harsh?"

She stared at me for a second. It wasn't a face of annoyance; it was a face of worry.

What is it with women and always overreacting? I didn't even know she cared in the first place.

"Look." I told her, and I started waving my hand,

"I'm fine. Not dead, not paralyzed."

"Your hand is shaking." She pointed out.

"It's just a little weak. It's fine."

I started to think…

"Where did I hit my head?" I asked.

"On the back I think." She told me.

"Does it look bad? Because it stings. Badly."

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention."

"Take a look." I said, turning my head over.

It didn't take long for me to worry. Right after showing the back of my head she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"I think you need to go to a hospital."

"What do you see?"

"Well, there is a lot of blood. That's all I can really see. Just look at your pillow."

I turned my head, and saw a big bloodstain where my head just was.

"Ok, I will drive to the hospital…" I said, beginning to get up.

"Can you even walk?" She asked me.

"It's a head injury, not a leg injury." I told her.

"The computer said trauma increases blood flow to the head resulting in extreme body weakness…"

"You and your Wikipedia…" I said with a grin, as I stood up.

I took six steps, before my vision distorted, my head felt a sharp pain, and my legs went numb.

I almost instantly collapsed onto the floor, luckily not hitting my head too hard.

"Shit! Leo!"

"I'm okay… But my head hurts like shit…" I said quickly.

She knelt down to help me up.

"No, I'm fine, I can get up…" I told her, but she didn't listen.

She grabbed me by my arms, and lifted me. Once I was up, she put my arm around her shoulder, and her arm around my back, and she began walking me back to the couch.

She sat me down on the couch.

"Okay, I was wrong and you were right…" I said reluctantly.

"Actually, you were wrong and Wikipedia was right."

I lied down.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

She only shrugged.

"Maybe we should start wearing watches." I said with a chuckle.

She isn't herself… She's never been this worried about anything.

"I'll go upstairs and check the computer time." She said, before rushing upstairs.

She came downstairs shortly after.

"It's 7:30."

"Well shit. My dad won't be home for another four and a half hours… Looks like we just have to wait.

She sat down in the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"You can go home if you like. I'll be fine." I reassured her.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." She told me.

Alright this is weird.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes passed. I was busy dosing off, until I realized that Aeris was just sitting there… Staring at me. Boring.<p>

"You know, you can play something if you want. If you're gonna stay over, might as well entertain yourself." I told her.

"Won't the noise bug you?" She asked.

"Since when do you care if something bugs me?"

"Since you damn near died."

"Well I'm not dead, nor dying, so knock yourself out. You're starting to get creepy."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Since when are YOU not in the mood for video games?"

"I'll say again. SINCE. YOU. DAMN. NEAR. FUCKING. KILLED. YOUR. SELF."

"Fine! Fuck, since you're so damn obligated to sit there and stare at me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before she sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. How is that a crime?" She asked.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm not angry. What I'm trying to say is just because I'm the idiot that fell down the stairs doesn't mean you're responsible for me."

"You're not an idiot because you fell down the stairs." She said.

"You're right; I'm an idiot because I bought Duke Nukem Forever."

We both laughed.

"There's a smile." I said.

"By the way, where's your house phone?" She asked.

"Oh, it broke last month. I didn't care much. My dad and I have cell phones anyway. Wait, if I was unconscious for two hours, why didn't you use your phone to call an ambulance?"

"My phone is at my house, and your phone is dead."

"You could've put mine in the charger."

She instantly face palmed.

"Sonofabitchshitfuckassbitch." She started mumbling. She then sighed.

"I'll plug it in now." She said, before she took my phone and walked to the charger.

"Don't worry Aeris. Nothing serious anyway. No harm, no foul."

"Sorry, Leo. I don't do well under pressure." She shrugged.

"Well that would explain why you hate timed missions in Infamous."

"It's also why I hate Dead Rising. Everything is fucking timed."

"You don't HAVE to do everything in that game."

"Yeah, but I feel like shit when I fail something because I was too busy killing zombies with a lawn mower."

"Since when are lawn mowers able to grind an entire human being anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. Either it's an industrial lawn mower, or zombies have glass bones and paper skin."

"The second one sounds more plausible. Pretty much every zombie in that game just falls apart if you have anything sharper than stick."

"There you go with another random conversation." She stated.

"You started that one."

"I said I don't do well under pressure, and then you said something about Infamous."

"Then you brought up Dead Rising."

She giggled.

"Maybe we both have a bad habit of changing the subject to something silly." She said.

I think it's cute when she giggles like that. Cute in a friendly way, I mean.

I used to think of her as cute in a little more than friendly kind of way, but I shook those thoughts away back in middle school. The only reason I even thought like that was because of puberty.

But I would never go out with her. Not that she's ugly or anything. She's actually pretty good looking. But the fact is, it would just be too damn awkward. Best friends since we were eight. Even if I was into her like that, she wouldn't go for me either. Probably for the same reason as me, and a little more too. I'm not the best looking guy anyway.

"I think I should wash off the blood before it dries in my fur. Dry blood is difficult to get out."

"Leo, I think it's been dry for a while now."

"Eh, I guess I'll take a good shower tonight. Dad's gonna be pissed about the big blood spot on this pillow."

"Maybe I should've covered that up earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna try walking again. Be ready to catch me." I said as I slowly sat up.

She got up, and walked beside me.

It only took about four steps before my eyes distorted. You know when you look at a light bulb for too long, and there's a little spot in your eye? Yes well that happened in every corner of my vision. My head began to throb, and I was beginning to feel numb again.

I almost fell over, but Aeris caught me just before. She was about to walk me back to the couch, but I stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I just need to get used to standing. Give me something to lean on." I told her.

She nodded, and she walked me to the kitchen counter.

I put my hands on the counter, and supported myself. I looked at her and laughed.

"Figures you'd bring me to the kitchen." I told her with a smug grin.

"Sexism. Har har. Don't make me trip you." She said.

"Since you're here, might as well make me a sandwich!" I said, and began laughing.

She almost instantly slapped me.

"Oh there's that headache again…" I said, dizzily.

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot about the-"

"Yeah, yeah. I probably deserved that anyway." I said, rubbing my temple with one hand, supporting myself with the other.

"Well, it figures on the last day of school, I would suffer several improbable injuries to even out the luck of passing in the first place." I chuckled a bit.

"I didn't realize you were failing."

"I wasn't failing. That's the surprising part."

"I don't understand the difficulty with you and schoolwork."

"Not everyone can be straight A geniuses…"

"It's because I listen." She said, giving me a 'duh' look.

"Pfft, listening is for squares." I said with grin.

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"What?"

"I said what the fuck does that even mean?" She repeated.

"What?" I snickered.

"Alright quit it."

I began to dose off. Uhg, I'm tired.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh. Already? I figured we can squeeze in a round of Unreal Tournament."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired for that now." I told her.

I let go of the counter, and walked towards the stairs.

"You know, most people don't recover so quickly from that." She said as I walked.

"Well, I'm unlucky for getting the injury, but apparently lucky for surviving it."

"Sounds like some kind of paradox."

"Probably is. Maybe if we think about it too hard, our heads will implode."

"Yeah, if that were true, you don't go and tell someone that. Because then that's all they think about. It's like telling someone to think about nothing."

"I can think of nothing."

"I guess you're good at having a mental blank…"

I yawned. I stepped to the stairs, and this time, grabbed tightly onto the handrail.

I halfway upstairs, I realized Aeris was following me.

"What? Are you going to watch me sleep? What a creeper."

"No. I'm watching you go up the stairs so if you fall, I'll catch you."

"Yeah. Sure. Creeper."

She rolled her eyes. Almost at the top of the stairs, I fake stumbled.

"Shit!" She shouted, and she moved her arms to catch me.

I started laughing as I regained my balance.

"You asshole! I'm gonna throw you down the stairs myself!" She shouted.

"Well, if you were going to do that, you wouldn't have been so eager to catch me." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Go to bed you dickhead." She said, before going downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. The door shut downstairs, so Aeris was gone.

I held a second mirror behind my head as I looked into the wall mirror. I looked at my head injury. Hard to see with all of the blood on my fur. But it stopped bleeding, and all that was on my fur dried. Uhg I need a shower tomorrow. But not now. Too tired.

I lied down in my bed, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up fairly early. Early enough to hear my father downstairs, fixing himself breakfast.<p>

The first day I can actually sleep in for the year, and I wake up early. Ironic. I also slept in yesterday's clothes.

I walked to the upstairs bathroom. Took a shower, put on new clothing, yadda yadda yaah.

I looked in the mirror, with another mirror behind my head again.

Well, it did not look pretty.

Now that the blood was out of the way, I could see that a lot of the skin was literally pulled off by the impact. There is actually a large patch hanging off of the top of the wound. About the size of my thumb. The edges around the wound are bruised, and there is no fracture in sight. But I feel better, the gash only hurts when I touch it, and everything worked out.

I walked downstairs, and saw my dad adding a splash of milk to his morning tea.

Even after 22 years of living in Canada, he never loses his British morning routine. Tea. What is it with them and tea? Sure, it's good and all, but overall I would prefer a cup of coffee.

"Morning son! A bit odd for you to be up this early."

"Eh, I went to bed early last night."

"Do you have anything to do with that big red spot on the couch pillow?"

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs and bashed my head pretty good."

"By Joe! How is your head?"

"It's fine."

"But how did the spot get on the pillow?"

"Aeris carried me over there, and put my head on the pillow."

"Oh. I see." He gave me a wink.

"Wait, what?"

"So you finally decided to make your move on the lass? All it took was a bonk to the noggin?"

"What! No!"

"It's alright son! I was doing the same when I was your age! Ah, those were wild years! The British women had such wonderful touches!"

"Dad! That didn't happen."

"Yeah, sure it didn't son. I don't mind, it's time you laid a woman anyway. The ol' in-out in-out can do wonders for the soul."

"Dad. Don't ever say that again. You have no idea how disturbing it is to hear that from you. And Aeris and I are friends. Nothing more."

"A shame. I wanted a pink granddaughter." He said, before taking a sip from his tea.

"Please, don't ever bring up that subject again. Your accent just makes it creepy."

"If you say so son." He looked at his watch.

"Oh, Bollocks. I have to go." He said, and he ran to the door.

"Ta ta!" He said before walking outside to his car.

I hate it when he says 'ta ta'

It's one of those things where the more you say it, the weirder it sounds.

I walked to my phone charger. My phone was still there. We must have forgotten it.

I picked it up, and put it in my pocket.

I walked upstairs to my room. I looked at the computer, it still had head trauma medical information on it.

I closed it, checked my email, and went back downstairs.

Halfway downstairs, I felt something run down the side of my head.

It was a warm liquid.

I touched it, and looked at my hand.

It was blood. And it was coming from my right ear.

Something tells me that recovery wasn't so miraculous after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there are a few stories about high school in this section. Don't get me wrong, I like those stories, but I think you guys are overreacting a little bit. Now, the quiet kid is never really one for friends, and is often times picked on or had rumors spread about him, but these stories seem to have him mercilessly beaten. Now, first of all, the people doing that really gain nothing from it, therefor would probably not do it unless they are mentally ill. Kids are cruel, but not to that extent… Second of all, the way the beatings are described, they would be charged for assault, and if not that, suspended or even expelled from the school for doing so. Third, I know you might say bad schools can be like that, but I live in Arizona. I know a little something about bad schools. Shit tons of gang activities, people are crazy. But no one mercilessly beats the quiet guy who plays video games unless they want something from him, and in most of these stories, they seem to do it just for kicks. They only really did this back in the 1960s. Kids were really crazy back then. As for now, I think you would not see any merciless beatings unless one antagonized the other, in which in your stories, they seem to go off with no reason. All I'm really saying is to have a little context. You know, WHY? No one ever beat up a kid just for not talking to anyone.<strong>

**Well. Slightly longer chapter. I try to keep the word count above 1,500 for each chapter. In this case, there are 2,797 words excluding this bolded text.**

**And YES, I know about the phone charger. I knew it when I wrote it in the last chapter. It was meant to depict how some people react under pressure. When they have a certain goal, they don't think about many things. When one is looking for a phone under serious pressure, things like 'Put the phone into the charger and wait 15 minutes' don't come to mind.**

**And I do not know much about medicine, so forgive me if there is something wrong with the head injury status. PM or review about it, and I'll make the edit, much like I did when 'Trollbitch' (That's her name. Really!) Told me about the massicist/sadist thing. Tell me any time you see an error in the story, so I can fix it.**

**Well, that is just about everything my imaginary friend just told me to write. He is now telling me to peel out my ear tubes using a screwdriver. I'm not sure if that is possible, but I will try it anyway.**

**Update times may vary from 1 – 7 days depending on the conditions here. I'll try to keep it reasonable, so you aren't waiting for a whole week just to have 2,000 more words. Now that would just be criminal. Although if my schedule demands it, then I will attempt not to make you wait too long. A lot of you probably aren't waiting. You are probably laughing at me as I slowly lose my sanity.**

**Well This bolded text just took up a full page in MS word. Maybe it's because I like to type with big letters. Easier for me to read.**

**Well, I have the screwdriver in my hand. Now if the blood short circuits my keyboard, it might be a while. Wait… Maybe I should do this away from the computer. Good idea voice in my head.**

**Well. Review. Do it. Don't be shy, this is the internet. You're anonymous anyway.**

**You don't even have to sign in. Just leave an anonymous review. It can be a flame, I don't care. But constructive criticism or simple commentary would be nice.**

**Well… G'bye.**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	5. That Round of Unreal Tournament

I woke up slowly. Blinking my eyes awake, I sat up, yawned, scratched my neck, stretched, and hopped out of bed.

I picked up my phone off of my bedside table.

It is Friday, 11:03 A.M. One new text.

Leo: r u awake yet? how about that round of unreal tournament…

Time Received: 9:46 A.M.

Well. He woke up early. Not surprising since he went to bed so early.

I texted back.

Aeris: Sure.

…

Leo: about damn tiem you wake up

Aeris: When did you wake up?

Leo: around 6;00

Aeris: That's a little… strange.

Leo: well come ober already

Aeris: Fine. Would it kill you to text with grammar? You know that shit bugs me.

Leo: grammer nazi

I rolled my eyes. I put the phone down, took off my night gown, took a shower, put on new clothes, and picked up the phone and put it in my pocket.

I was wearing a purple jacket, lavender (Light Purple) t-shirt, and purple jeans. I also had the Triforce necklace on.

I walked out my door, got on my bike, rode for about two minutes, before I got to his house. (The addresses in the prologue are real, and you can clearly see they're close by. A lot of you already know this, but maybe some of you didn't notice.)

I left the bike in his yard, and walked to the door.

I walked into his house. I didn't bother knocking, he was expecting me anyway. He never locks his door either. He's a thief's dream.

I walked into his house, I saw Unreal Tournament 3 on TV, with my profile set up as 2nd player.

I walked to the couch, to find Leo sleeping on it with his controller still in his hands.

How did he fall asleep so fast?

"Hey! Leo! Wake up!" I shouted.

He shot up, noticed the controller in his hands, the TV, and me…

"Oh… Hello… Why are you here?" He asked.

I gave a confused look.

"Because you asked me to play Unreal Tournament…" I told him.

"When was this? Oh yeah, yesterday. But you asked me."

"What? You just texted me a few minutes ago."

"No I didn't. Wait, why am I on the couch? I went to sleep in bed… And in different clothes as I recall."

"…What?"

"…Eh, whatever. I see you already set up the game."

"What? No. You set it up, I just got here."

"But I was asleep."

"You set it up before you fell asleep!"

"I don't remember doing that."

"Uhg. You know I hate it when you do this." I told him, annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Just shut up and play the game." I said, as I grabbed a controller.

Leo just shrugged, and set up instant action.

After a few minutes of gameplay, Leo was winning. Slaughtering me. I was beginning to get mad, every time he killed me, I would kick him in the shin, and that would make him grin harder. At one point I swear he was doing the 'troll face.'

And every time he blew me up with a rocket, he would make a penis joke.

"You know, I almost figured that head injury would make you worse at this, not better."

"Or maybe I'm just unbeatable."

"Pfft, you wish." I said, before blowing his ass up with a missile.

"Ka-BOOOOOOM!" I said in a Scottish accent, mimicking the Demoman from Team Fortress 2.

"I call hacks!" He instantly shouted.

"This is split screen!"

"And you hacked it." He said, sticking his tongue out.

Then I sniped his ass.

"Aw, aimbot!"

"You're just mad because the tables have turned now!" I said triumphantly.

"Aw hell no!" He said, as he came at me with a minigun.

…And I blew him up with another rocket.

RAMPAGE

"Dammit!" He shouted.

Then an AI character killed me from behind with a rocket.

"Hah." He said, sticking his out tongue at me.

"Aw mother fuck."

The game went on for a while. We eventually stopped, Leo went back to whatever he does when I'm not around, and I went home, played some Zelda, updated my fanfictions, and played other various games. I went to bed around 3:00 a.m. Like I always do.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I blinked my eyes awake, and I grabbed the phone off of my bedside table.<p>

Leo: how about a round of unreal tournament

Aeris: Not right now, I just woke up. Let's play something online.

Leo: fien, what did u have in mind

Aeris: I'll decide in steam chat.

I texted back and closed the phone. I didn't bother going through my morning routine, I wasn't going anywhere.

I sat at my desk, opened my laptop, plugged in my portable mouse and mic, booted Steam, and called Leo.

Calling 0v4ry_Punch3r…

"Alright, what game?" Leo asked over the mic.

"How about that new one Terraria?" I asked.

"You mean that copy of Minecraft?"

"It's not a copy, it's 2D."

"You dig, you chop down trees, you build… LIKE MINECRAFT!"

"Just shut up and play the game. Start the server."

I created my character…

Pink fur, white face, purple clothing, character name: Aeris.

Looks like a little cardboard cutout of me.

I joined Leo's server, to see… Leo?

Well, his character name is F4GG0TRY, and he is a blue thing in complete green clothing.

"… Really Leo?" I asked. He just laughed over the line.

Leo continued to bitch about how much this game is like Minecraft…

"Look! I'm digging up blocks! Like Minecraft!"

"Look! I'm chopping down trees! Like Minecraft!"

"Look! I'm placing blocks to make a house! Like Minecraft!"

"Look! Zombies come out at night! LIKE MOTHER FUCKING MINECRAFT!"

I rolled my eyes as he continued to rant about how alike this game was to minecraft… until he got killed by a flying eyeball of some sort.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, but does Minecraft have flying eyeballs of doom?"

"No, and that's what makes it better than this shit. How does an eyeball hurt me anyway? What is he gonna do? Butterfly kiss me?"

"You need eyelashes to do that, Leo."

"… Whatever."

We kept playing to the point where Leo got bored, and made a giant pit of lava… in which he fell in… every time…

"I'm starting to think that head injury gave you brain damage… oh wait, you've been this way since birth." I laughed.

"It's not my fault the doctor slipped when he pulled me out of the womb! …And that I was choked by the umbilical cord… and was dropped by my mother approximately 20 minutes after my birth."

"… How do you know that?"

"It's on YouTube…" We both laughed.

"Oh… And before I forget… I dropped some TNT in your house." He said.

"Where?"

"It exploded… Along with your merchant… and half of your house…"

"Leo! What the fuck!"

"Problem?" He said, in his 'troll voice.'

* * *

><p>Another hour later, he left to do whatever he does, I did my morning routine, went on with my day…<p>

Let's see… What can I do? I'm too lazy to continue my fanfic… No video games I want to play…

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

I looked at the texts…

Leo: how abuot that round of unreal tornament

Aeris: We did that yesterday, and you already asked this morning…

Leo: we did/ I did/

Leo: i dont remember doing that

Aeris: You're serious?

Leo: ya

Wait… I'll bet this is due to his head injury… Possibly short term memory loss? No, that isn't short term…

Aeris: Hold on, I'm coming over.

I put on a jacket, and put my phone in the jacket pocket.

I walked outside, got on my bike, rode to Leo's house, and walked inside of his house.

He was in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

I walked to the opposite side of the counter he was sitting at.

"Alright, Leo…" I began.

"What do you remember about yesterday?" I asked.

"I fell down the stairs-"

"That was a day ago." I interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah… and just this morning we played Terraria."

"… I don't remember that either."

I thought for a minute… He's done this before… Yesterday… When he fell asleep…

"Alright, I want to test something." I said.

"What?" he asked, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Go to sleep."

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep. Lie down on the couch."

"I can't just go to sleep just like that! I need to be tired." He complained.

I slapped him on the back of his head.

"OUCH! Watch where you hit me!" He shouted, while rubbing his head.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" I said before grinning mischievously at him.

"Well now that you mention it, I am pretty tired…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I told him as he walked to the couch.

He lied down, and I sat in a chair near the couch.

He closed his eyes… And he opened them, and started staring at me.

"Can you not just sit there and watch me? It's uncomfortable." He asked.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a minute." I said.

He closed his eyes… and he dosed off soon after.

"Leo." I said quietly. He didn't respond.

"Leo!" I said slightly louder. He still didn't answer.

I then shook him awake.

"LEO!"

"What! What!" He asked quickly, as he shot up.

"Leo… Do you remember the conversation we just had?" I asked.

"What conversation? I just woke up. And why am I on the couch?"

I froze.

When he goes to sleep… He forgets everything…

I ran upstairs to Leo's room, ignoring him as he shouted where I am going.

I got on his computer, opened Google, and searched;_ forget everything after falling asleep._

… No useful results… Just a bunch of tips on how to fall asleep…

_Google Search; memory loss._

First result…

* * *

><p><em>What can cause the sudden loss of memory?<em>

_The causes are multiple and some of them more complex than they might seem at the first sight. People can suddenly lose their memory because of a head injury, especially if the hit part of the head is the one covering the memory areas. The best way to avoid this kind of accidents, people should take some preventative measures, such as wearing the seat belt while driving or a helmet while biking._

* * *

><p>…Wait.<p>

_Google Search; brain damage memory loss_

Result…

It's not long term, or short term memory loss. What else is there?

Damaged memory portions of the brain…

Amnesia…no… Memory storage?

* * *

><p><em>If the head is hit from just the right angle, it could cripple the victim's ability to store memories, making them ineffective to recall anything after any form of lost consciousness… They will remember their last functional memories, and will continue about their day thinking it's the same day as it was…<em>

* * *

><p>Holy shit…<p>

Leo ran up the stairs.

"Why'd you run off like that?" He asked.

"Um… Leo… I think you need to see a doctor… SOON."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain… But you have brain damage…"

"That's what you tell me every time I annoy you." He said with a grin.

"Leo, this is serious. You really have brain damage…"

"I feel mentally stable… I don't understand."

"Leo, you fell down the stairs on June 27th. You think its June 28th, but it's really June 29th." I explained.

"… So I lost memory for a day? Big whoop, probably just a side effect to having my head bashed."

"Leo, it won't just be one day. You will keep waking up in the mornings, thinking it's the same day."

"So it's like a reversal of that movie Groundhogs day!" He said, with a grin on his face.

"LEO! THIS IS SERIOUS!" I shouted.

"How so? So a few days will be missing from my life, big whoop. You said a doctor could fix me up."

"Leo, I don't think a doctor can fix that."

"So… What does this mean?"

"I'm just saying… What if this doesn't go away? You can wake up a year afterwards, and you will think it's still the day after the last day of school."

He paused for a minute… And grinned widely.

"This prank is ELABORATE!" He stated.

"Leo, it's not a prank."

"No no, I see what you did, you changed all the calendars, and my computer's clock, took me downstairs to the couch without waking me up, and then woke me up. Impressive! I had no idea you were such a good liar!"

"Leo…"

"Why didn't I think of this?"

"Leo…"

"You actually had me going there for a minute…"

"LEO! Uhg. Nevermind, I'll just tell you tomorrow… Maybe then you will take the news seriously." I told him, as I stormed out of his room, downstairs, and out of the house.

The idiot's probably completely fine. This is probably one of those situations where he can heal… Leo is good at suffering unlikely injuries… Then healing from them completely over a few days…

I just need to wait this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, long update... Short chapter... Sorry about that.<strong>

**Brain damage... Heavy stuff... Yup.**

**And if you watch the show My Name is Earl, then yes, this does sound familiar. The injury is based off of one of the episodes where a man forgets everything after he goes to sleep. He was like that for seven years or something, waking up every day, double checking his bike equipment, and doing his morning routine. Quite depressing... Yet inspiring...**

**Well... That's it.**

**Review**

**V**


End file.
